Where has Cookie gone?
by Becs
Summary: Cookie's lost! That's really all you need to know.


Disclaimer: Own Cookie. Don't own the guys. 

A/N - Wow, somebody wrote that I should do a fic where Cookie slips into the X-Mansion! Wow! Great minds think alike cause I've been thinking of doing this for some time. 

Lance set Cookie's food down on the ground and called out, "here Cookie! Here puss puss puss puss!" Nothing. Lance frowned. It wasn't normal for Cookie to miss a meal, usually she would be there by the time the can was opened. Pietro jokingly called it can-dar. "Cookie! Here kitty!" Lance tried again. "Hey Todd," Lance asked the youngest mutant, "have you seen Cookie?"

"No," Todd frowned, "not since this morning. Maybe she's with Pietro."

The two teens wandered upstairs. "Pietro?" Lance called, knocking on the speedster's door.

"WHAT!?!"

"Have you seen Cookie?"

"No." There was the sound of clutter falling to the ground and the door opened a crack. "Why?"

"She's missing. She hasn't come for dinner. We thought she might be with you."

"Cookie's missing!?!" Pietro gasped, pushing his door open all the way.

"What happened in here?" Todd asked, staring into the speedster's normally perfectly tidy room. Cloth, clothes, shoes and magazines were everywhere.

"I saw a top on tv I liked," at this the blue-eyed speedster pointed at his tv, still on, "but I couldn't find any fabric I liked to make it."

"Figures," Todd rolled his eyes.

"What about Cookie?" Lance interrupted.

"Well, when did you see her last?" Pietro asked.

"She went out after breakfast," Todd said.

"Yes," Lance nodded, "and I haven't seen her since then."

"You haven't seen her since this morning!?!" Pietro yelled, "what are we standing around for? She might have been cat-napped!" With that the speedster zipped downstairs. A few seconds later he was back. "Well?" he asked, "are you coming?"

- - -

Cookie was busy trotting down the street, chasing after a small moth in the evening twilight. The tiny kitten leapt and batted at the fluttering insect, following it everywhere. It wasn't long before the moth fluttered into a garden. Cookie hopped cheerfully through the iron gates that marked the X-Mansion, following her flighty prey.

- - -

"Do you think we have enough posters?" Lance asked.

"Well, Freddy could carry about 50 more," Todd mused.

"Hurry up!" Pietro snapped, hopping from one foot to the other, "you're so slow! Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhurry!"

"Fine, here!" Lance said, dropping a pile of leaflets into Pietro's arms, "post these. Now." Pietro zipped out of the house at top speed. "Okay," Lance said, "I'll go in my car and post these around the neighbourhood. Freddy, you post them around here as well, and Todd, you go door to door."

"Why me?" Todd asked, "I'm the person who's least likely to be able to defend myself if I'm attacked by a scary freak."

"Well, you can't drive, and you can't carry heavy loads, so you can just deal with it."

"This is _so_ not fair!" Todd pouted.

"I _said_, deal with it."

- - - 

Todd had just started when Pietro zipped up.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No!" Todd snapped, "I have hardly even started! I don't move at 500m/ph like you do!"

"Well hurry!" Pietro said, "Cookie could be mauled! Attacked! Cat-napped! We _must_ find her!" 

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Todd said, rolling his eyes.

- - -

Night had fallen and still there was no sign of Cookie. The Brotherhood was at a loss. The entire group was moping, mounds of chocolate and ice-cream tubs scattered about the lounge. Freddy was sniffing as he spooned ice-cream into his mouth. Lance was just placing piece after piece of chocolate in his mouth, staring off into space numbly. Todd was curled into a ball and Pietro, well Pietro was bawling his eyes out.

"I w-want Cookie baaaaaaaaack!" Pietro sobbed, spooning a mouthful of ice-cream into his mouth. He glanced down at the ice-cream's flavour. Small bits of oreo cookie floated amongst the vanilla ice-cream. "WAAAAHHHHH!" Pietro wailed, "C-Cookie l-l-liked o-oreos toooooo!" The speedster threw the ice-cream away from him where it smacked into the wall, and snatched up some chocolate instead. Pietro began to eat the rich ice-cream at top speed, shovelling mouthful after mouthful into his mouth to try and dismiss his newly acquired depression.

- - -

'Like, did you hear something?" Kitty asked Rouge, looking up from her book.

"No," Rouge snapped, "ah most definitely did not." 

"I'm like, so sure I heard a noise," Kitty said, getting up and looking out the window. She gazed out over the darkened lawn and was just about to turn back when she spotted Cookie, on the branch of the tree outside their room, mewing pitifully. "Oh my god!" Kitty gasped, "Rouge, there's like, this adorable kitten in the tree!"

"There's a what!?!" Rouge snapped, rushing to Kitty's side.

"Here puss, puss, puss," Kitty called Cookie as she coaxed the tiny kitten towards her. Cookie mewed and backed away, her eyes wide. "It's okay," Kitty smiled, "I won't hurt you. Come on cutie."

Cookie looked about her as if trying to decide which was worse, cold or Kitty, and then she darted forward and leapt into Kitty's arms.

"Ewww, get that thang away from mah!" Rouge snapped, moving away from Cookie. Cookie hissed at the Goth in answer. 

"Ohh, Rouge, you're scaring him," Kitty said.

"How do ya know that thang's a he?" Rouge said, glaring at Cookie.

"Well, most ginger tabbies are males," Kitty answered, "only like, 1 in 50 are female." 

"How do ya know all this useless trivia? Ah'm going to bed. Ya should go and show the Professor."

"Good idea," Kitty smiled, tickling Cookie under the chin.

- - -

"So can we keep him Professor?" Kitty asked, "please? I'll take like, the best care of him."

"Yes, and I will help her," Kurt said.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't know for certain that he's a stray Kitty. Until we know for certain, I will have to say no." 

- - -

Morning at the X-Mansion. Kurt yawned and stumbled down the hall, his tail dragging along the ground as he headed off to the shower to prepare himself for school. He didn't see the ginger shadow that was Cookie sneaking up behind him. Cookie watched Kurt's tail with interest, her own tail flicking from side to side at the tip, the way a cat's tail does when it's stalking prey. Cookie gave a little hop and a skip and pounced. 

"YEEEEEEOOOWW!" Kurt cried leaping into the air and swishing his tail about madly as he tried to extract Cookie from his tail.

"What's wrong!" Jean cried, rushing out of her room.

"The cat's got me!" Kurt wailed.

"What cat?" Jean cried, "we don't have a cat."

"We do now! Kitty found him last night, and he thinks my tail's a plaything!" 

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kitty asked, coming out of her bedroom, "I heard a yell and - oh my god, like, he's on your tail!"

"Get him off, get him off, get him off!" Kurt cried, flapping his arms about.

"Like, stop leaping about!" Kitty snapped, "you're only making him more excited!"

"She's right Kurt," Jean said calmly, "just stop leaping around so Kitty can grab him." Kurt stood very still, his arms by is side and let Kitty extract Cookie from his tail.

"Thank you Kitty."

"It's okay. Like, come on cutie, you can stay in my room for today."

- - -

"Hey, do any of you know what's wrong with Pietro?" Evan asked, "he actually _ignored_ me in the hall today! It was a miracle!"

"He's been crying all through Art," Rouge said, "and mah friend said he'd been cryin' in Science too."

"Wow, I just like, thought he had red eyes cause he'd been smoking pot," Kitty said, "actually, to tell the like, absolute truth, they all look like, kinda red eyed."

"They do?" Scott asked, turning in his seat to look at the Brotherhood. The rest of the X-Men followed suit.

"They're looking at us," Todd hissed through clenched teeth, glancing in the X-Men's direction.

Pietro looked up from his food, his blue eyes still kinda wet with tears. "Stupid X-Geeks," Pietro growled, "d-don't they know it's rude to stare?" At that point Mindy walked past, an oreo in her hand. At the sight of the cookie Pietro's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Don't start Pietro!" Todd pleaded, "you'll make me cry!"

"C-Cookie!" Pietro wailed, causing several people's heads to turn. The blue-eyed teen buried his head in his arms and began to cry again.

"I said don't!" Todd said, swiping at his eyes.

"I m-miss C-Cookie! Where's my b-baby gooooooone!"

"WE DON'T KNOW PIETRO! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE COOKIE IS! WE ALL FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT IT OKAY!?! NOW PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!"

The entire cafeteria was silent. Pietro glanced up at Lance with an extremely hurt look on his face, the tears still on his cheeks. It was as if every person in the cafeteria was holding their breath waiting for what would happen next. All heads were turned in their direction.

"How can you be so inconsiderate Lance!?! I thought you were more understanding than this! Obviously not!" Pietro stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria, Todd hot on his heels.

Lance turned and glared at everyone, "WELL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?!"

Immediately people returned to their own lunches, though it was obvious what the topic of conversation was.

- - -

"Hey, look what I found," Scott said as he walked into Kitty's room, holding one of the 'Lost' posters.

"It's the kitten!" Kurt said, looking at the picture in awe.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "seems he's actually a she, and she was lost yesterday. Her name's Cookie."

"Oh," Kitty pouted, "I wanted to like, keep him, I mean her." 

"Yes well, there's an address, I think we should take her back tonight," Scott said, "her owner must be worried."

"Okay," Kitty sighed, "can I like, come? I want to say good bye."

"Sure," Scott smiled.

- - - 

"This is it," Scott frowned, looking up at the Brotherhood house, "kinda dingy."

"If they aren't good owners can I take her back Scott?" Kitty begged.

"I think if they were worried enough to put posters out they're good owners," Scott smiled.

"I suppose," Kitty sighed.

Scott stepped up to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened to revealed Lance, already talking. "I told you Mrs Winkle, the condom balloons in your tree were put there by the other gang, not u - Ahhhh! You!"

"_You_ own Cookie!" Scott gasped.

"Someone has Cookie!" The voice came from inside the house. In a nano-second Pietro was outside. "COOKIE!" the speedster cried joyfully, snatching the ginger tabby from Kitty's arms, "oh my poor baby! I was so worried about you!" Pietro snuggled against Cookie's fur, the tiny kitten purring madly.

"She's your kitten?" Scott asked, astounded.

"Yes," Lance said, "we've been really worried."

"So that was like, why Pietro was crying all day," Kitty said, "wow, you guys must like, really love her."

"Cookie," Pietro sighed happily, still burying his face in her fur.

"Who's at the door Lance?"

"X-Geek and Kitty! They found Cookie!"

"Cookie!" In an instant both Freddy and Todd where outside.

"Where have you been?" Freddy asked the blissed out kitten.

"We missed you Cookie," Todd said, patting the kitten's head.

"Uh, thanks," Lance said awkwardly, "you know, for bringing her back, we really love her a lot."

"Aww, that's like, really sweet Lance," Kitty smiled, "I guess you aren't that mean after all." The valley-girl leaned forward and kissed Lance lightly on the cheek, "come on Scott, we should leave them now."

Scott nodded and together the two X-Men walked back to the car. Lance just stood there, a hand to his cheek. The other members of the Brotherhood were still fussing over Cookie.

"I will, never, ever, wash my cheek again," Lance sighed dreamily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Yay! They got Cookie back! And Lance got a kiss! Awwww! *huggles all round!* 


End file.
